How We Feel
by Strafe
Summary: Tommy and Angelica have been living in together in New York for 3 years but now they start to feel differently about each other. How will this affect their lives? Chapter 8 is up.
1. Chapter 1: Our Budding Relationship

Okay, so here is my first (and possible last) controversial story. This is a Tommy/Angelica story so for those who have a major problem with this kind of story, just don't bother reading any further. No matter how many flames I will get (if any) I will NOT delete this story.  
  
I've rated this story 'R'. I'm not sure if the content will warrant an 'R', but sometimes I don't know what I'm gonna write so it may get a little intense.  
  
....  
  
Ages:  
  
Angelica Pickles: 29

Susie Carmichael: 29  
  
Chuckie Finster: 28

Kimi Finster: 28  
  
Tommy Pickles: 27

Lil DeVille: 27

Phil DeVille: 27  
  
Dil Pickles: 26  
  
....  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own the characters in this story except for the ones that I create (and you will be notified when I have made a character up). The others are all owned by Klasky Csupo.  
  
....  
  
Chapter 1: Our Budding Relationship  
  
Tommy Pickles opened the door to his house. Really, half of the house belonged to him as he and his cousin, Angelica, both lived there. They had both moved to New York, but individually neither could afford to buy a house, so they settled for sharing one house between them. They had been living together for around three years now and neither of them had any quick plans to move out. They liked sharing the house as one could always help the other.  
  
Tommy was a plumber. That was quite a change from his dreams of becoming a famous movie director, but he was one of the most skilled, and quickest, plumbers around. Anyway, he could always lay his hands on the equipment he needed so plumbing around the house didn't cost anything.  
  
Angelica was an Administrator in a medium sized organisation. Her boss was rather cruel and regularly blamed everyone in the office when things didn't go well (although he was the one to blame with his inept ability to effectively run a company). Although she hated her boss, she wasn't going to leave as she got a fairly good salary and she actually enjoyed her work.  
  
Tommy walked into the living room and sat on the sofa and sighed. He turned on the TV to watch the news. Angelica wouldn't be home for about another hour so he had plenty of time to have a shower and get changed before he started to cook dinner (Yep, one rule was whoever was home first would cook. In an average week, Tommy would cook for 5 days while Angelica cooked on the other 2). He didn't mind as he was quite a good cook. As usual, the news was boring and filled with doom and gloom about high tensions here and political madness there and so on.  
  
"God, I don't know why I bother watching the news. It's too depressing." Tommy said as he turned the TV off.  
  
The phone rang so he got up and picked it up.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Hey, how's my favourite cousin?" Angelica's voice came down the phone.  
  
She wants something. "Cut the sweet talk Angie, what do you need?" Tommy asked.  
  
"Well, some fucking idiot wasn't looking where he was bloody well going and drove straight into my car. So can you come and pick me up?" Angelica was very frustrated.  
  
Tommy sighed. "Sure thing. Let me get changed first and I'll be over in about 40 minutes."  
  
"Thanks Tommy. I owe you one. Bye."  
  
"Bye." Tommy put the phone down and walked upstairs. He changed into a pair of blue jeans and a white T-shirt, then put his trainers on and grabbed his car keys and went out of the house and got in his car.  
  
....  
  
Angelica leaned against the wall of the main office building as she waited for Tommy. Her car had already been collected and taken away for repairs. She had been in a rather foul mood since her car was wrecked, but going home and spending the weekend hanging with Tommy had improved her mood as the day had gone on. Now she was still frustrated about her car, but happy she can still go home. She saw Tommy's car drive into the parking lot and park close to her. She ran over and opened the passenger door and got in.  
  
"Thanks Tommy." She said as she leaned over and kissed him on the cheek.  
  
"No probs. You wanna go out for dinner or not?" Tommy asked as they drove out of the parking lot and headed home.  
  
"You got any cash on ya?" Angelica asked.  
  
"Erm. No. Home it is then." Tommy reluctantly said.  
  
"Oh come on! Your meals aren't THAT bad! Give yourself a bit more credit." Angelica said.  
  
Tommy smiled. Angelica doesn't have a reputation for handing out compliments so getting one means that you have pleased her greatly.  
  
"Thanks Angie. I guess I am a better cook than I think I am." He said.  
  
"That's more like it. The modest and confident Tommy Pickles I know." Angelica said proudly.  
  
"So, how was your day, apart from the car incident?" Tommy asked.  
  
"You know, slightly boring and repetitive." Angelica explained.  
  
"So basically, you had a mountain or work to do and your boss gave the lot of you your daily grilling?" Tommy asked.  
  
"Yep. You get used to the shouting after a while. So, how was your day?"  
  
"I had one customer who complained about the company's prices for fixing his burst pipe, I had another who insisted that he watch me work, you know, so I don't take any unnecessary breaks and I had one woman flirt with me the whole time I was working." Tommy told his cousin.  
  
When Tommy mentioned the flirting customer, Angelica got a strange feeling in her stomach, one which made her feel a little jealous, nervous and insecure.  
  
"Wh-what did you think of it?" She asked nervously.  
  
Tommy quickly glanced over at Angelica. He sensed her nervousness but couldn't understand why she felt nervous.  
  
"Well, I just kept telling her that I was very flattered but I'm not allowed to have any kind of a relationship with a customer." Tommy said.  
  
Angelica felt some relief enter her body. Still, she couldn't figure out why it bothered her the way it did. She felt she needed to talk to her best friend, Susie Carmichael, about this.  
  
....  
  
Yeah, this chapter is kind of short but most opening chapters are.  
  
Anyway, Angelica has unusual feelings towards Tommy. How does Tommy feel and what will Susie make of this situation? Find out in the second exciting instalment of my controversial story.


	2. Chapter 2: Our Feelings

Don't worry Lil Kimi, there won't be any sex scenes in this story, so you'll be spared from that. By the way, I hope you haven't forgotten about A Change Of Heart. I love that story. Please don't disappoint me by abandoning it.  
  
No changes to the Disclaimer.  
  
Chapter 2: Our Feelings  
  
-==Angelica's POV ==-  
  
Angelica sat on her bed with her phone to her ear. She was phoning Susie.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Hey Susie. It's Angelica."  
  
"Hey Angie! It's been quite a while since we last spoke. How have you been?" Susie asked.  
  
"That's why I'm calling you. I've got a bizarre problem and I need your thoughts." Angelica said.  
  
"It's nothing life threatening is it?" Susie asked.  
  
"I don't think so. It's just that...well, today Tommy picked me up from work and we started talking about how our day went and he mentioned that one of his customers constantly flirted with him." She started to explain.  
  
"Oh? So how does this affect you?" Susie asked. She was confused about this.  
  
"Well, I kind of felt...a little, uh, jealous." Angelica admitted.  
  
"Jealous?" Susie asked.  
  
"Yeah. I also felt a bit nervous so I asked him for his view on the situation."  
  
"And what did he say?"  
  
"He said that he was flattered but he wouldn't enter a relationship with a customer. When I heard that I felt calmer. What do you think is wrong with me?" Angelica asked desperately.  
  
"Chill a little! Let me think." Susie sighed. "So, you were jealous that some woman flirted with Tommy right?"  
  
"Right."  
  
"You became nervous and you felt threatened?"  
  
"Well, maybe a little threatened, thinking about it."  
  
"And you felt better when Tommy said that he rejected her?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Girl, I don't think you wanna hear what I think." Susie said.  
  
"God please tell me! I must know!" Angelica pleaded.  
  
"Oh alright. But don't have a go at me."  
  
"Promise."  
  
"Okay, first I wanna ask you how you feel about Tommy."  
  
"What do you mean?" Angelica asked.  
  
"What I mean is what do you think of him as a person? Forget he's your cousin for the moment."  
  
"Well, I think he's a great guy. He's kind and caring and he's not afraid to take up a challenge." Angelica said.  
  
"Would you go for him if he wasn't your cousin?" Susie asked. She knew she was getting a little too personal, but she had to find out to make sure her assumption was correct.  
  
"Well...yeah. I would."  
  
"There you have it. You're attracted to him Angelica! The two of you have lived together for 3 years and you know each other inside out. You know what he is like and your body is telling you that he is the guy you want!"  
  
"That's absurd!" Angelica protested. "For God's sake Susie! He's my cousin! I could never have those feelings for him!"  
  
"I wish I was wrong Angelica. But you have feelings for Tommy. Look, it may be wrong to feel that way about him, but you're not the only girl to fall for him. One time, I was in love with him but I also knew that Kimi had feelings for him as well so I kept my distance." Susie admitted.  
  
"You were in love with him?" Angelica asked.  
  
"Yeah, but I'm not anymore. I realised that most girls had a crush on him and that I should focus my efforts elsewhere. Plus I didn't want to hurt Kimi. Anyway, he loved me as a friend, nothing more and I'm content with that. But enough about me. You've got some serious thinking to do."  
  
"Huh?" Angelica was confused.  
  
"Angelica, you've got to think about how you feel about Tommy. It would be best if you didn't love him, but only you can do what you feel. I do frown on the fact that you have feelings for him, but either way, I'm never going to think any different of you if you do want him. You're still my best friend and you always will be. I'm not gonna let feelings my personal views get in the way and destroy our friendship. I'm not going to let that happen with Tommy either." Susie explained.  
  
"Thanks Susie. I'm still not sure that you are correct about me having feelings for Tommy, but I'll think about what you said. Maybe I will be able to sort this out." Angelica said.  
  
"I hope you can. Let me know how it goes."  
  
"I will. Talk to you soon. Bye."  
  
"Bye."  
  
Angelica put the phone down and sighed. She reached over and brought a picture to her to look at. It was one of her, Tommy and Dil on a 'Pickles Only Family Holiday'. That picture was taken about 13 or 14 years ago, back when they were teenagers. In the picture, she was in the middle with an arm around each cousin.  
  
Something then hit her. She noticed that Tommy's arm was around her, something she hadn't seen before while Dil's arms were behind his back. Tommy was also standing much closer to her than Dil was. She had looked at this picture hundreds of times and she had never noticed that before. Maybe, just maybe Tommy might feel something for her.  
  
-==Tommy's POV ==-  
  
Tommy sat on the sofa, watching TV when his mobile rang. He picked it up and answered.  
  
"This is Tommy Pickles." That was Tommy's standard way of answering as he sometimes got calls from customers.  
  
"Hey Tommy." Chuckie Finster was on the other end.  
  
"Hey Chuckie. How are things?" Tommy asked.  
  
"Everything's fine here. How are you?"  
  
"I'm feeling great."  
  
"And how is your wild and dead sexy cousin?" Chuckie asked.  
  
"Geez, Chuck! This is my cousin we're talking about!" Tommy said in a disgusted tone.  
  
"Hey! You're the guy who asked me all those years ago if I thought she was hot! You said yourself that you thought she was hot too!" Chuckie laughed.  
  
"Keep it down man! I don't want everyone knowing that I think my cousin is hot and that I live with her!" Tommy angrily told his friend.  
  
"Hey chill! Your little secret is safe with me man. So, you got any closer to her yet?"  
  
"Nope. I don't think I'll try anything any time soon anyway. I don't wanna freak her out, not after the day she's had." Tommy explained.  
  
"What happened?" Chuckie asked.  
  
"Some guy at her work drove into her car and wrecked it. She was pretty pissed off I'll tell you that. Though I think she was glad that I agreed to pick her up."  
  
"Where is she now?"  
  
"She's upstairs. Probably on the phone as well. Anyway, how is Kimi?"  
  
"Kim's fine. She's going on about all of us getting together some time for a small reunion."  
  
"Hey! That would be great! I know Angie would love to see you lot again." Tommy told Chuckie rather excitedly.  
  
"You think she does?" Chuckie asked.  
  
"Of course. She does sometimes say how much she misses you lot and keeps saying that we should visit sometime. Tell Kimi that we'd love to go to a reunion." Tommy instructed his friend.  
  
"Hey, that'll make Kimi happy as well. Well, I'd better be going. I've got to give this dump I call home a good clean before Kimi, Phil and Lil get here. Kimi invited them over for a few days so we'll be hanging out. We'll be sure to think of you T. Catch ya later."  
  
"Yeah, tell the DeVilles that I miss them. Later Chuck." Tommy put the phone down. He decided to tell Angelica right away about the reunion so he got up and walked upstairs and knocked on her door.  
  
"Come in Tommy." Angelica called.  
  
"Hey Angie. I've just been on the phone to Chuckie and he tells me that Kimi wants to have a little reunion. You interested?" He asked with a small smile forming on his face.  
  
"Sure. I'd love to go to a reunion. Are there any more details?"  
  
"No, not yet. Hopefully we can get one sorted that will enable us to visit our families as well." Tommy said hopefully.  
  
"Yeah. Well, I think this call's for a little celebration. Let's go out and have a few drinks. I'll pay." Angelica suggested.  
  
"Sure thing. I could use a drink. Let's go!"  
  
....  
  
I'm sure you might be able to think what might happen in the next chapter. I'll probably be able to get chapter 3 up tomorrow. Those of you who are reading my other story (All's Fair In Love & Hate) don't worry! I'm not going to abandon it. I'm just going through a bout of writer's block. I'll start it up again soon.  
  
Please R&R! 


	3. Chapter 3: Our secrets revealed

No worthwhile changes to the Disclaimer.  
  
A small note wishing England all the best for today depending in their final Euro 2004 qualifying group game against Croatia. I'll be able to watch the match on TV and I wanna see our boys win! Heck, I wanna see them win Euro 2004!  
  
A small warning. This chapter does contain strong swearing and sex references. Read at your own peril!  
  
....  
  
Chapter 3: Our secrets revealed.  
  
Tommy parked his car and both he and Angelica got out. Tommy locked his car and they walked into the bar and went straight to the bartender to get a few drinks.  
  
"What can I get you two?" The bartender asked.  
  
Tommy thoughts for a few moments. "I'll have a Budweiser."  
  
"And I'll have a Grolsch." Angelica said as she got some cash out.  
  
The bartender got their drinks and Angelica paid. She was about to take a sip of her drink when Tommy snatched it out of her hand.  
  
"Hey! That's mine! Give it back!" Angelica protested to her cousin.  
  
"Schtop! What are you doing? Take your time. In Holland, the Dutch brew the Grolsch schlowly." Tommy said, trying to affect the Dutch accent. "Grolsch, we only let you drink it when it's ready."  
  
"Oh ha ha. Very funny." Angelica remarked sarcastically. "Now can I have my drink back?"  
  
"Are you going to drink it scholwly?" Tommy asked, still using his rather poor Dutch accent.  
  
"Yes, I'll take my time. Like the Dutch when they brew the Grolsch." Angelica rolled her eyes.  
  
Tommy handed Angelica her drink back and smirked. "Did you like my Dutch accent?"  
  
"Tommy, I'll be blunt. It was crap!" Angelica said being honest. Although he did piss her off some times, she did like playing these silly games with him. Keeps the pair of them in touch with their childhoods.  
  
"Aw, I didn't think it was that bad." Tommy was disappointed that Angelica didn't like his Dutch accent. "Shall I try an Irish accent?"  
  
"Oh God no! You can't do an Irish accent Tommy! I'd rather mow the lawn naked than have to endure another bout of you trying to do an Irish accent!"  
  
"I can arrange that." Tommy smiled.  
  
Angelica laughed a little nervously and blushed a little. "You wouldn't dare make do that!"  
  
"You wanna bet? I could get you to do ANYTHING!" He said winking at her and smirking uncontrollably.  
  
"Tommy, please stop flirting with me or I might have to kill you." Angelica said as she blushed even more.  
  
"Hey, I'm not flirting! I'm trying to wind you up!" Tommy protested as he drank his bottle of Budweiser.  
  
Angelica downed her drink and shook her head. "You're not winding me up. From where I'm standing you're trying to flirt with me!" Angelica stated, using her hands for emphasis.  
  
"Bull shit Angelica! I'm winding you up and you're trying to deny that I am winding you up by saying that I'm flirting with you when you are trying to flirt with me!"  
  
"This could go on a while. I'm not flirting!"  
  
"You are Angelica!"  
  
"No, you are Tommy!"  
  
"You are!"  
  
"No you are"  
  
(Remind you of a certain pair of twins? With the arguing I mean.)  
  
....  
  
An hour or so later, both Tommy and Angelica were now drunk. They were still arguing about who was flirting and who wasn't, but as they were drunk they couldn't actually remember what they were arguing about.  
  
"No...you are." Tommy struggled to say.  
  
"You, Pickles."  
  
Tommy took another swig of his drink before breathing in heavily.  
  
"I think...what were we...going on about?" Tommy asked. He felt rather dizzy and his eyes felt heavy.  
  
"Who gives...a...a fuck? I don't." Angelica snorted.  
  
"Fuck...heh, that would be nice." Tommy laughed.  
  
"What fuck would be nice?" Angelica asked.  
  
"You." Tommy said as he giggled a little.  
  
"Me? Ha! Like you could ever fuck me." Angelica smiled at her cousin.  
  
"God, I could do you...right here, right now."  
  
Angelica laughed a little and moved closer to Tommy. She put an arm around him and whispered into his ear. "Prove me wrong then...let's go...home. Do me in my bed."  
  
Tommy looked Angelica straight in the eye before she moved even closer kissed him. He instantly kissed back and embraced her. They kissed for a few minutes before the bartender noticed.  
  
"Okay you two. You've had enough to drink and take that business outside." He said.  
  
Tommy broke the kiss and smiled. They got up and slowly walked out; trying their best not to fall over and using whatever they could to help kept their balance.  
  
"I never knew that this crappy thing called walking was so hard." Tommy commented.  
  
Angelica laughed as she nearly fell over. "Yeah, this is shit."  
  
They stumbled over to the car and they got in after about 5 minutes of Tommy trying to get his car key in the door to unlock it. During that time, there was a lot of "Nearly got it." and "No...nearly." and Angelica laughing uncontrollably at Tommy's feeble attempt to unlock his car.  
  
The pair clumsily got in before Tommy was able to take things a little more seriously.  
  
"Okay, I'm driving. Gotta keep cool and look like I'm not totally pissed." He said as he turned the ignition on, put the car in gear, raised the clutch onto the bite point and lowered the handbrake. He put his foot on the accelerator a little before slowly taking his foot off the clutch.  
  
....  
  
After about 35 minutes of surprisingly safe, and not to mention rather slow, driving, Tommy had been able to successfully negotiate their way home. At the current moment, Tommy was trying to open the door. As with his car, he was having trouble putting the key into the lock. Angelica was laughing at each failed attempt and had an arm wrapped around him.  
  
"Your crap at this." She laughed. "No wonder I love you."  
  
"You're a bitch and I love you." Tommy remarked as the key finally went into the lock. "About fucking time to."  
  
He turned the key and opened the door. The couple clumsily walked in. Angelica tripped on the door step and fell flat on her face. Tommy, who had been able to release Angelica's grip on him in time, laughed at her. He then shut the door and locked it as Angelica got up and used the banister rail to keep her balance.  
  
"Shut up." She said as she leaned over and kissed him.  
  
Tommy put his arms around her as they started to kiss passionately before struggling to get up the stairs. When they had successfully negotiated the stairs, they headed into Angelica's bedroom and collapsed onto her bed.  
  
....  
  
-==Angelica's POV==-  
  
The sound of rain woke Angelica up. She instantly felt a throbbing pain in her head and instinctively rubbed it with her hands. She could feel that she was not alone as her bed sheets were set to accommodate two people rather than one.  
  
'What loser did I pick up last night?' She thought as she cracked her eyes open. She wasn't facing whoever was with her. She turned her head and saw a pile of clothes strewn across what part of the room she could see.  
  
'I must have been really pissed to have had sex last night.' She thought as she rubbed her eyes. She tried to think of what happened. She could remember going to the bar with Tommy. She could remember his crappy Dutch accent and them arguing about something. Her next thought caused her heartbeat to increase dramatically. She remembered them kissing passionately as they stumbled up the stairs.  
  
'Oh fucking hell! Fuck! Oh fuck! Shit! Shit! Shit! Shit! Oh Christ! I've been fucked by my cousin. Oh shit! God almighty!' Angelica was terrified. 'Oh good God! Susie must have been right. I must be in love with him! Oh shit! God I hope I'm not pregnant. Oh fucking hell!'  
  
She now turned to look at her own cousin in bed with her. He was awake and he was looking at her.  
  
....  
  
-==Tommy's POV==-  
  
The sound of rain woke Tommy up. He could feel the throbbing pain of a headache and groaned quietly as he rubbed his forehead. He was able to crack open an eye to see that he was not in his room.  
  
'I must have pulled last night.' He thought. He started to look around the room a bit. It seemed very familiar to him.  
  
'Why does this room look so familiar?' He thought to himself. He tried to recall his memory from last night but failed to get very much information.  
  
'Bloody alcohol. That's the last time I get wasted.' Tommy thought. His memories were vague. He could remember swiping Angelica's drink from out of her hand. He could also remember her saying that he was flirting with her and Angelica blushing. Then, he could remember...her whispering something about them going home to have sex. With the latter memory in his mind, Tommy's eyes widened.  
  
'Oh my God. This is Angelica's room! That is why it looks so familiar. Oh fucking hell! I have fucked my cousin! Oh shit!' Tommy was unable to think rationally as he started to panic slightly. He looked around, and sure enough, he was in bed with Angelica. He had slept with the one girl he had always wanted to sleep with and now that he had, he felt awful for having done so. He was sure that she would beat the crap out of him for taking advantage of her and he would have to look for somewhere else to live. As he looked at her, she turned and they just looked at each other, unable to do anything for the moment. 


	4. Chapter 4: What will happen to us?

Chapter 4: What will happen to us?  
  
The day didn't get any better for the time being. Thankfully, it was a Saturday so neither of them had to worry about work. The conversations that had taken place between Tommy and Angelica were about as basic and short as they could be. Simple one word answers and neither really knew what to say to the other. They sat in the living room each doing their own respective thing. Tommy was reading the newspaper while Angelica was flicking through different TV channels trying to find something to watch.  
  
"So...erm...about last night." Tommy had decided to break the ice and get things moving. They needed to sort things out, for their own sakes.  
  
"Yeah...er...I was wasted." Angelica said.  
  
"Me too." Tommy replied.  
  
They both glanced at each other before looking away. They were ashamed of what happened.  
  
Tommy didn't want to hurt Angelica, but he knew he had to tell her how he felt. If he didn't, he would end up destroying himself. "Look, Angelica. What happened has happened. I think it's time I told you the truth." He regretfully told his cousin. "You've been on my mind for years. I've thought about you a lot and I jumped at the chance of living with you and well, honestly, I really like you. Not just as a cousin, but as a person as well. I've never wanted to hurt you, but I have to tell you how I feel about you."  
  
There was a pause before he finished. "There it is. That is how I feel about you and I always will. If you want me to walk straight out of your life then I will."  
  
Angelica's eyes widened and she stared at Tommy. She couldn't believe what she had just heard.  
  
"You...you have a...a crush...on me?" She asked.  
  
"Not a crush. Love, Angelica. I love you. It's something I know is wrong but I can't help it. What about you, dear cousin? Do you feel anything?"  
  
"I...Well, I do...I guess. I mean only recently I've been thinking and looking at you in...a different way." She admitted. Angelica turned her head away. She knew it was wrong to be in love with Tommy, but she couldn't help it. He was everything she looked for in a man. He was kind, generous, selfless and thoughtful. These are just a few of Tommy's traits which made so popular with the ladies.  
  
"So you want me? Like I want you?" Tommy felt guilty about asking this. His conscience was telling him that it was wrong to do this. Wrong to try and initiate a relationship with Angelica. Tommy knew it was wrong, but they had already gone so far, it felt like there was no return.  
  
"I...I...I do. I want you more than anything Tommy. I...I need you. Too much has happened to just reject you now. You are everything a girl looks for in a man. I'm just so disappointed that we have to be related." Angelica told Tommy. She was on the verge of tears, knowing that the rest of their lives would be next to impossible to get through. "Hold me."  
  
Tommy moved to her side and placed his arms around her and hugged her tightly. Angelica started to weep and Tommy gently rocked her back and forth as he placed a hand on the back of her head and stroked her long hair. Angelica gripped onto Tommy and would refuse to relinquish her grip until she was ready to, not that Tommy would want to stop hugging her any time soon.  
  
....  
  
Around a good 40 minutes had passed before Angelica loosened her hold on Tommy. She had stopped weeping a while ago, but needed to be close to him. Being so close to him made her feel calm and happy.  
  
"Are you feeling better?" Tommy asked as he smiled at her.  
  
Angelica smiled back before bringing her lips to his and started to kiss him passionately. Tommy started to kiss back before gently forcing her to the back of the sofa as they kissed. The feelings of passion and love were strong between these two. They were completely compatible, yet can they be together? Neither of them knew if they could be able to live as the couple they are but they knew for certain that they could not hide their feelings for each other from their friends and family forever. There would be a time when either Chuckie or Susie or one of them, perhaps both of them would reveal to someone that they are together.  
  
Tommy stopped kissing Angelica. "Do you think we should tell the others at the reunion? I know we'll have support form Chuckie."  
  
"What makes you think he'll support us?" Angelica asked. She was sceptical about Chuckie not having a problem about them.  
  
"Simply because he knows how I felt about you from the start. He's the only person I told as I can trust him. I couldn't bring myself to tell Dil. I hate having secrets from my brother, but he wouldn't be able to understand what I was going through. I had to tell someone and Chuckie is my best friend. I can trust him with anything. So I told him my biggest and darkest secret. He didn't take too kindly to it at first, but as he got older and time went on, he began to understand and now, he doesn't mind me being in love with you." Tommy explained.  
  
"Well, make it 2 people. Susie knows how I feel about you. She said to me that she doesn't approve of my feelings for you, but she isn't going to let this destroy our friendships with her. She isn't gonna treat us like the scum of the earth." Angelica smiled as she said this. She could rely on Susie for quite a lot of things, such as advice and just as someone to talk to who sees things from multiple perspectives.  
  
"So, we tell everyone at the reunion?"  
  
"The sooner they know, the quicker they will hopefully learn to accept us. If not, then we'll know who to avoid, though I doubt anyone apart from Susie and Chuckie will be very understanding. Our parents will go ballistic and lecture us, and probably try to separate us as well. Heh, they wouldn't be able to though. It's not like we're just early teens." Angelica told her companion.  
  
"I agree, I just hope they will be able to forgive us for being together and that we can forgive them for going psycho on us."  
  
To be continued...  
  
....  
  
Yeah, this is a short chapter but I find it rather hard to create a long dialogue with just two people. Not to worry though, the next chapter will be set at the reunion so there will be loads of people to use to hopefully I'll be able to whack a long chapter out.  
  
Thanks for all the reviews and keep reviewing. I like to hear what you think of my story and my general writing style. 


	5. Chapter 5: A Tough Reunion Beginning

Still no changes to the Disclaimer.  
  
I am happy to see that people here have been able to maintain an open mind with this kind of story. I give all of you a big thumbs up!  
  
I have, once again, gone back on what I have said. This is the day before the reunion is to begin. Chapter 6 will be the reunion itself.  
  
....  
  
Chapter 5: A Tough Reunion Beginning  
  
A couple of weeks had gone by. Tommy and Angelica had driven down to Tommy's parent's house for the weekend for the reunion. Both of them yearned to see their friends and at the same time, dreaded to see them again. They were unsure how to break the news to everyone of their relationship, but that was something that would be dealt with them the time came.  
  
Tommy rang the doorbell. He waited and eventually the door opened to reveal a woman. She looked to be around her mid 60s with grey hair and glasses.  
  
"Tommy! Angelica!" Didi greeted as she hugged her son.  
  
"Hey mom! Long time no see." Tommy greeted back as he hugged back.  
  
"Hey Aunt Didi. Is Uncle Stu still trying to invent things?" Angelica asked with a hint of sarcasm as she hugged her aunt.  
  
"Of course he is. I keep telling him to retire but he insists that there is still one successful toy in him." Didi explained.  
  
"Oh, you mean the one that he's been searching for since he started?" Tommy asked rhetorically.  
  
"The same one. Come on in. Your father's dying to see the two of you again." Didi gestured the two followed her in.  
  
"When is Dil getting here?" Tommy asked. He was looking forward to seeing his younger brother again.  
  
"Dil said that he should be here in a few hours. You know that he's really missed the pair of you."  
  
"Yeah, truth be told, I've missed that little alien seeking nerd that is Dil Pickles." Angelica admitted.  
  
Tommy opened the door to the basement and went down. Angelica and Didi followed him.  
  
"Dad! We're here!" Tommy shouted when he got to the bottom of the stairs.  
  
They could see Stu turn his blowtorch off and lift the visor up.  
  
"Hey Champ! Hey Angelica!" Stu walked over and hugged his son and niece.  
  
"Hey Uncle Stu."  
  
"All we need now is for Dil and Angelica's parents to be here then the whole Pickles clan will be reunited." Stu said proudly.  
  
"I take it mom and dad are still working and haven't taken my advice of retiring." Angelica stated matter-of-factly.  
  
"You got it." Stu said.  
  
All 4 of them went into the living room. Stu, Didi and Angelica sat down as the doorbell rang.  
  
"I'll get it." Tommy said as he walked to the door and opened it.  
  
"Hey T! Long time no see buddy!" Phil shouted.  
  
"Phil!" Tommy and Phil hugged like 2 friends that haven't seen each other in decades.  
  
"Hey Tommy." A soft voice came from behind Phil.  
  
Tommy looked around his friend to see Lil smiling at him.  
  
"Lil. It's been too long since we last hung out." Tommy said as he released his hug on Phil and then hugged Lil.  
  
"Too long. It's great to see you again."  
  
"Come in and tell us what has happened since we last talked. Spare no details." Tommy told them as they followed in.  
  
"Oh, mom and dad will be round soon. They said they gotta take care of some things for the reunion first." Lil said.  
  
"Phil and Lil DeVille. How have you 2 gross twins been then?" Angelica asked.  
  
"Fine. I still can't believe that you and Tommy actually put up with each other." Phil joked.  
  
"Well, what can I say? Whenever she insults me I just make a joke about her. We diss each other all the time. We make a good team." Tommy replied smugly.  
  
"Yeah, just like you and Lil. How you 2 put up with each other I'll never know." Angelica laughed.  
  
"Hey, we diss each other even more than you 2 do. We make a better team!" Phil boasted.  
  
"Oh yeah! The 2 of you made such a good team back in the 5th Grade! I mean, Lil totally dumped you Phil! She didn't want to twin with you anymore!" Tommy countered Phil's boasting by reminding him of when Lil got sick of doing everything with Phil and wanted to be her own person.  
  
"Well...yeah...but Angelica always picked on you." Phil tried to protest.  
  
"No, that was Chuckie. Angie only picked on me when something happened to me." Tommy smiled as his friend began to struggle to think of a way of coming back at Tommy.  
  
"That I did." Angelica confirmed.  
  
"You know, I always thought that you picked on Chuckie because you secretly liked him and you were just too scared to admit that you had feelings for him." Lil commented.  
  
"Well, I did think he was fairly cute and he was rather charming. Besides, it was funny to watch his reaction to everything I did to him. I guess I kept picking on him because he kept making it amusing to watch him react. If he didn't then it would have got boring and I would have stopped. That or I would have gone insane." Angelica explained to the 3 of them, laughing slightly at the end.  
  
"Ah, so you still like him then?" Lil asked.  
  
Angelica went rather quiet. Sure, she did like Chuckie but she was with Tommy. How do you answer something like that?  
  
"Er...he's ok." She responded a little nervously.  
  
Lil nudged Phil's shoulder. "Hey hey! Looks like she does!"  
  
Tommy watched Angelica and started to feel guilty.  
  
'I guess she does like him. But she likes me and I like her. I don't know what to do.' He thought.  
  
"Anyway, the Chuckman and the Kimster should be here soon." Phil commented.  
  
"Yeah, so should the Dilmeister." Tommy added.  
  
(NOTE: I know Tommy sometimes refers to Dil as the Dilman, but Dilmeister sounds pretty cool)  
  
....  
  
An hour or so later, Dil arrived shortly followed by Chuckie and Kimi. After a round of hugs and greetings, everyone except Charlotte, Drew and Susie had arrived. Charlotte and Drew wouldn't arrive until the evening when both of them would have finished work while Susie wouldn't be able to arrive until the following day due to work commitments.  
  
Multiple conversations were taking place between the families. Tommy had been able to prise Chuckie away from conversation with his (Chuckie's) parents to lead him into his room.  
  
"What's wrong Tommy?" Chuckie asked. Tommy had told him that he needed to speak to him urgently.  
  
"Well, Chuckie. The thing is that Angelica and I are thinking about telling everyone about our relationship. I mean, we can't hide it forever and sooner of later, someone is gonna find out. I'm torn as I know if we say, we'll hurt so many people, but if we don't say then we won't anyone for the time being." Tommy explained.  
  
"Tommy, if I were you, I would have to think of the others. I mean, if you say that you are having a relationship with your own cousin, then everyone is gonna go crazy. BUT! If you don't say, then when they find out, you'll be frozen out even more. Not only that, but you will hurt the feelings of both Lil and Kimi either way. If you say now, then they can have more of their life to get over it and move on. If you wait, then they will feel even worse. They won't just hate you for having a relationship with Angelica, but they will hate you for being in this relationship so long while they dream about you. They will feel sick for ever falling for you! I know they both have feelings for you as I kind of overheard them talking one night when Phil and Lil were staying over. I think it would be for the best if you said as soon as possible rather than leaving it and hoping that neither of them ever finds out." Chuckie told his friend.  
  
"You really think that they won't wanna kill us when they find out?" Tommy asked. He was worried not just about his safety, but Angelica's as well.  
  
"There is no guarantee about anything. I know Kimi better than anyone and even I don't know what she is capable of! But don't forget that you have my support, and if what you told me is true, you will have Susie's support as well. I'll leave you to think about this Tommy. Take in what I have said and talk it over with Angelica." Chuckie said as he left Tommy's room.  
  
Tommy sat on his bed and sighed. It was time to make a decision, and once it was made, everyone that he and Angelica knew would never be able to think the same of them ever again. There was no turning back. This was a fate that could never be escaped from, a fate that would carve Tommy's future right before his eyes, showing him that his life would get harder.  
  
Tommy knew the easy way out was to end his relationship with Angelica. But what then? He would break her heart and most probably get kicked out of his home. He couldn't abandon her; he loved her too much to just end it. They were in this together and he wanted to continue being with her. Despite only being together a few weeks, he was happy and he knew she was as well. Still, he had to talk it over with her.  
  
To Be Continued...  
  
....  
  
There we have it. Tommy knows that Lil and Kimi have feelings for him. How will everyone react when they find out the truth about Tommy and Angelica? Find out in the next chapter! 


	6. Chapter 6: The Big Secret Revealed

A thanks for the reviews I've received. As I'm currently writing 3 stories (this one, my other AGU story and a Jimmy Neutron story) I'm rotating them so I'll be updating one story at a time, chapter by chapter. So for an idea of when I might update just check to see what story was last updated (I'll be doing my Jimmy Neutron story after this chapter).  
  
No changes to the Disclaimer  
  
....  
  
Chapter 6: The Big Secret Revealed  
  
The day of the Reunion was upon Tommy and the others. Tommy remembered the years he had of sleeping in his old bed. The care free days of childhood seemed to be aeons ago. For the first time, he felt half empty. The beautiful blonde woman who was normally next to him when he woke up was not there this time. She was at her parents' house. He missed Angelica. They had talked about their relationship last night and they agreed that today would be the day when they would reveal their relationship to their family and friends. He that this would be one day that no-one would forget...for the wrong reasons.  
  
Tommy got out of bed and wrapped his dressing gown around him before he went to shower. This was gonna be one tough day.  
  
....  
  
Angelica woke up. She felt half empty as she missed waking up with the purple haired and kind man next to her. He was at his parent's house. Oh, how she missed Tommy's warm and comforting hugs. She felt so happy when they were together, it almost seemed like it was a dream that she had always wanted to live and now she had that chance to live it. Still, she was mildly depressed because she knew she was on the verge of making multiple enemies when everyone knew about hers and Tommy's relationship.  
  
It would be a tough day. One which would start of easy and get progressively tougher as the day wore on.  
  
....  
  
A couple of hours had passed and nearly everyone had arrived at the Pickles' residence. The doorbell rang and Tommy opened it.  
  
"Hey Tommy." Susie greeted.  
  
"Hey Susie! Long time no see!" Tommy hugged his friend as she came in.  
  
"Come on, the reunion is underway and that lot are all dying to see you." Tommy told her as he headed in the lounge.  
  
"Wait a minute Tommy. I wanna ask you a quick question." Susie said as she grabbed Tommy's arm.  
  
"What is it?" Tommy asked.  
  
"I just wanna know if you and Angelica are...you know, gonna mention your little secret."  
  
Tommy sighed. "Yeah, we are...you sure your okay with the whole situation?" He asked.  
  
Susie nodded and smiled at him before walking into the living room to be greeted by everyone else.  
  
"Susie!" Angelica called and ran to her best friend and hugged her.  
  
"Hey girl! I see Tommy's made sure you're in peak condition." Susie commented.  
  
"Yeah, if I haven't been to the gym at least once a week he forces me to go." Angelica joked.  
  
....  
  
Hours past. Everyone had been talking about virtually anything and everything with a few classic Phil and Lil arguments thrown in.  
  
"I'd get more than you would Lillian!" Phil said.  
  
"Nuh-huh Philip! I'd get more!"  
  
"Would not!"  
  
"Would to!"  
  
"What are you guys fighting about?" Chuckie asked as he approached the twins.  
  
"Well, Lillian said that she would get more form mom and dad in their will than I would because she's the brains of the family and I said that I'd get more because I'm brawn and more reliable." Phil explained.  
  
Chuckie gave them a weird look before moving away, obviously disturbed by their argument.  
  
Meanwhile Angelica had managed to get Tommy away from Kimi and Dil for a few minutes.  
  
"We gotta tell everyone." She whispered.  
  
"Now?" He asked.  
  
"We can't just keep putting it off. We have to do it as soon as possible!" She snapped.  
  
"Alright, alright. We'll do it now." He responded.  
  
They both took a deep breath and walked up to the back door.  
  
"Erm, could I have everyone's attention?" Tommy called.  
  
Everyone stopped talking and turned to face Tommy.  
  
"What do you think Tommy wants to say?" Phil asked Kimi.  
  
"I dunno but I wonder why Angelica is standing next to him." She replied.  
  
Chuckie and Susie looked at each other and nodded. They made their way to the front of the families to be closer to Tommy and Angelica.  
  
"What is it champ?" Stu asked.  
  
"Well...erm...I...well we...that is Angelica and I have...um...something important to say." Tommy stammered. He was nervous and why shouldn't he be? How do you tell all your friends and family that you are in a relationship with your cousin without hurting anyone?  
  
"What's so important?" Drew had become suspicious of Tommy. He could sense that something was wrong...as could everyone else.  
  
"Well, firstly we just wanna say that we love you all very much and we never intended to hurt anyone but we will when you know." Angelica said.  
  
"That's never a good sign." Betty whispered.  
  
"What's the problem T?" Dil asked.  
  
"Well...over the past couple of weeks, we have been getting...erm...well, gotten a bit...closer...to each other."  
  
"What do you mean?" Stu asked as he raised an eyebrow.  
  
"Well..." Tommy stopped. He didn't want to tell them. He didn't want to hurt anyone. Angelica sharply nudged him in his side at his inability to explain.  
  
"We're in a relationship alright!" She shouted.  
  
There was an unnerving silence as everyone (except Chuckie and Susie) stood open mouthed apparently shocked by what they had just heard.  
  
"Uh...excuse me?" Lil asked. "Did I just hear you right?"  
  
"YES FOR GOD'S SAKE!" Angelica shouted.  
  
Simultaneously, Lil and Kimi got a sick feeling in their stomachs and both rushed into the house and up to the bathroom to throw up. They were followed by Chuckie, Susie and Phil who were calling them to come back.  
  
"Well, that's what we wanted to tell everyone." Tommy said as he turned to walk indoors.  
  
He was followed by Angelica who couldn't bear to look at her parents or Tommy's parents. Tommy headed up to his room and sat on his bed. He sighed, he was depressed about having to have told everyone about him and Angelica, but deep down he knew he did the right thing by telling them now and not a couple of years down the road. He rubbed his eyes as he heard his door open. He turned to see Angelica come in and sit next to him.  
  
"I wonder what they are thinking." Tommy said.  
  
"Yeah, but I'm sure they'll want to rip hell out of us later. Your parents are gonna be blaming me for making a move on you and my parents are gonna be blaming you for making a move on me. They won't accept us for years." Angelica told Tommy.  
  
Tommy looked at her and nodded his head.  
  
"I hope Lil and Kimi won't take this too bad. Hopefully they will be able to move on...I just hope we don't lose their friendships in the process."  
  
"I feel for them. They best thing that I can do is to stay out of their way until they want to confront me." Angelica suggested.  
  
"Sounds like a logical move to me. Deep down I doubt that they will ever get over this but hopefully Chuckie can get Kimi through as painlessly as possible."  
  
The couple sat in silence for a good 30 minutes before there was a knock on Tommy's door.  
  
"Come in." Tommy said.  
  
The door opened and Chuckie came in.  
  
"Hey Chuck." The pair greeted.  
  
"Hey guys." Chuckie responded in a defeated tone.  
  
"How are they?" Tommy asked.  
  
"Well, Susie is trying to comfort them but believe me, it isn't pretty there...and I was only listening! Phil couldn't stand listening to them wail and he said he was gonna go back to his parents' house to think things over." Chuckie told them.  
  
"So it's possible to assume that me may not have too much of a problem with us?" Angelica asked.  
  
Chuckie shrugged his shoulders. "I'm not sure but it is a possibility."  
  
"Do you know what the parent's have been saying?" Tommy asked.  
  
"Well...kind of. To put it in simple terms, you 2 are not gonna be exactly popular with them for as long as I can tell." Chuckie told them. He moved closer. "Of course, I don't think they will be happy to see either of you for a long time. It's your call on what you do but if I were you guys, I'd stay away from them until they request to see you. But I'm a passive person so don't take my advice."  
  
Angelica, for once, could see the wisdom in Chuckie's advice and she felt that it might not be bad to follow. She stood and placed a hand on Chuckie's shoulder.  
  
"Chuckie, you've got me thinking. Could you leave us for the time being?" She asked.  
  
"Sure thing. Call if you need me." Chuckie said as he left the room.  
  
Tommy looked at her with a questioning look. "So, what are you thinking?" He asked.  
  
Angelica turned to face Tommy. She smiled as she sat next to him and placed an arm around him.  
  
"Well, I was thinking that maybe Chuckie is right. Maybe it would be best for us to leave and let things cool down here before we talk to our parents again." She suggested.  
  
Tommy ran a hand along his chin as he thought. Would this be a good thing to do? To just take off? At least everyone could rant and rave all they wanted.  
  
"Maybe you are right. Maybe we should go." Tommy replied.  
  
Angelica leaned closer to him and planted a kiss on his lips.  
  
"I think we should. Let's go." She said.  
  
To Be Continued...  
  
....  
  
The next chapter will have everyone's afterthought on this turn of events. Will anyone accept how Tommy and Angelica feel for each other than Chuckie and Susie? 


	7. Chapter 7: A Foul Aftertaste

You know, sometimes it's hard to think of things to write; even with 3 stories on the go I suffer an almighty attack of writer's block. My writing mood has kind of fallen away as of late (I don't think I'll ever have the urge to update again as much as I did with my first story) but I'm still plodding away and writing whenever I get an idea or when I force myself to write (kind of like with this particular chapter). Anyway, enough of me talking about useless dribble and more onto writing.

....

Chapter 7: A Foul Aftertaste

That night, both Tommy and Angelica had written notes to their parents before they left. No-one knew they would be leaving as abruptly as they were, but that did not matter to either of them. They knew they wouldn't be welcome here for the time being so they thought that it would be best to avoid any incidents.

Tommy had parked his car a little way down the street, in an attempt to avoid being suspected of doing something suspicious, he let Dil park his car in front of the house so he would have to park elsewhere (Stu had a car parked in the driveway). At the moment, he unlocked the doors and got in the driver's seat while Angelica got in the passenger seat.

"I'm regretting doing this you know." Tommy said.

"I know. But it's best that we leave and avoid incidents. I know that Lil and Kimi will probably be lusting for my blood while beating the shit out of you at the same time. I really don't think I could ever look at them again without seeing hatred for me in their eyes." Angelica replied.

Tommy started the engine and they headed back home.

"I hope that they won't try anything." Tommy commented.

....

In the morning, Dil woke up and went downstairs. He switched the TV on to check the news in a vain hope that aliens would have suddenly attacked or something like that. He looked around the living room and he saw a note. He had this strange feeling that Tommy was not here and this note caused his suspicion to rise. He walked over and picked the note up.

"'Dear Mum, Dad and Dil. I'm sorry to have done this but I cannot stay any longer. After telling you about my position with Angelica, we both felt that it was best for us to head back to New York in an attempt to avoid any unpleasant scenes form unfolding today. Please tell Kimi and Lil that I am deeply sorry for breaking their hearts. I don't want there to be any bad blood between us as we are family. I only hope that in time you will accept how I feel about Angelica and how she feels about me. Again, I am sorry for having to do this but at the moment, it is the only thing I can do. All my love, Tommy.'" Dil read the note aloud. He sat on the sofa and read the note again.

....

"Angelica! Time for breakfast!" Charlotte called as she walked downstairs.

It was hard to believe that Charlotte still treated her 29 year old daughter like she was just a young teen, but I guess that is just how mothers are sometimes.

There was no response.

"Angelica!" She called again.

"She isn't here." Drew replied as he came to join her.

"What do you mean?"

"She left this note. She and Tommy have gone back to New York as they feel that staying here today will only cause trouble. She says that she hopes that we can forgive her for her relationship with Tommy." Drew explained.

Charlotte read the note for herself and sighed. "Where did we go wrong with her Drew? How could she ever be attracted to Tommy of all people?"

Drew shook his head. He just didn't know how his little princess could fall in love with her own cousin. It was plain wrong but he suspected that it might have something to do with how Stu had raised his son.

....

Kimi felt awful. She had hardly slept a wink last night after learning that Tommy and Angelica were a couple.

'Come on! Who the hell does she think she is?! For God's sake Tommy is her cousin! How Tommy could ever want to fuck her is beyond me!' She thought.

There was a knock on her door.

"What?" She asked angrily. She didn't care who it was.

"Uh...breakfast will be ready in a few minutes." Chuckie said.

"Whatever." Kimi replied.

'I might as well get this over with. Lying here isn't gonna do anything.' She thought as she got up and got dressed before heading downstairs.

"Morning sweetheart." Kira greeted her daughter.

Kimi just mumbled something inaudible in response as she sat at the table.

"Something wrong Kimi?" Chas asked.

"No. Everything is just fine." She replied sarcastically.

"Kimi! Don't you use that tone with your father!" Kira snapped.

Kimi huffed and folded her arms across her chest. "Sorry dad." She said impatiently.

"What is wrong with you Kimi? You're not normally like this."

"I know." Chuckie said in a low voice.

"Well, enlighten us Chuckie. What is wrong with Kimi?" Kira asked.

"Well...you see...I think that she is pretty...upset about...er...the whole...Tommy and Angelica thing." Chuckie told them.

"Is this true Kimi?" Chas asked.

"Yes. I mean come on! They are COUSINS! It's illegal for them to be in love with each other!" Kimi shouted.

"Actually it's not. It's wrong, not illegal." Chuckie commented.

"WHAT DO YOU KNOW?!" Kimi shouted at her brother.

"Well, I know that Tommy has had feelings for Angelica since High School." Chuckie told her.

"WHAT? HE'S WANTED TO FUCK HER SINCE HIGH SCHOOL?!"

"KIMI! That is ENOUGH! I won't take anymore of this awful language!" Kira sternly snapped at Kimi.

Kimi glared at her mother but knew better than to say anything.

"Look Kimi, it's wrong that they are in love with each other but how they feel is up to them, not up to you or me or anyone else." Kira explained.

"Uh...mum? Kimi feels strongly for Tommy. I don't think that she has much control over her emotions at the moment." Chuckie said.

Kimi glared angrily at Chuckie but was able to refrain herself from punching him as she would only make the situation worse.

....

Lil woke up. She looked around to see herself lying on the sofa with a number of empty bottles of beer on the floor beside her. She had a splitting headache and she felt sick.

"Ooohhh." She moaned. She tried to think why she had drunk so much. She normally didn't drink so something bad must have transpired.

"I see you got pretty pissed last night sis. I didn't think that you drink?" Phil asked.

"Ooohhh. I don't..." She replied weakly.

"I guess that whole Tommy and Angelica thing really got to you huh?"

Lil's eyes widened. That was it! That was why she had got drunk last night! She was drowning her sorrows in alcohol.

"That fucking bastard? He can fuck that slut until the day they die for all I care!" She snorted angrily.

"Woah! You are in one bitchy mood! I knew you liked him but I didn't know that you wanted him THAT bad!" Phil said.

"Fuck off Phil! I don't like him! He's a piece of dog shit who fucks his family! I'm disgusted that I ever called him a friend!" Lil shouted.

"Take it easy! Anyway, I don't care if they are together, I mean-" Phil was cut off.

"WHAT? For God's sake Phil! They are COUSINS!" Lil shouted.

"And? I don't care if they love each other. It doesn't make any difference to me if he was with you or Kimi or Susie or whoever! Who he has feelings about doesn't bother...so long as it isn't me. Then I'd pretty much freak out." Phil explained.

"You bastard. How could you ever be fine with this? You're sick Phil!" Lil snarled.

"No, YOU are the sick one! Look at you! You got pissed because Tommy wants Angelica more than you. Just move on! Accept that they are together and move on! You can't hate them forever."

"You wanna bet on that?" Lil asked.

To Be Continued...

....

Please R&R and I'll try to not keep you waiting too long for the next chapter.

Take care all of you and thanks for reading!


	8. Chapter 8: Uncomfortable Situations

Figured I might as well update this story rather than neglect it now that I've finished All's Fair In Love & Hate.

In the latter part of this chapter, there are people who I own (from Angelica's work). So, there is a Disclaimer change! Wow! Shock! Horror!

....

Chapter 8: Uncomfortable Situations

Dil sat on the couch and read the note that Tommy had written again. He head been reading it again and again for the past hour and a half. He still didn't know how he felt about this. His own brother and cousin in a relationship. He had known for quite a while that Tommy possessed a strangely high level of care for Angelica but up to yesterday he thought that it might be because they had actually started to get along since the beginning of High School and Tommy became a little over protective of his "favourite cousin" as he had once described Angelica.

"Hey Dil." Stu greeted his youngest son.

"Huh? Oh, hi dad." Dil replied distractedly.

"What's that you got there?" Stu asked as he moved closer to read the note.

"It's a note from Tommy. He and Angelica have gone back to New York." Dil told his father.

Stu was appalled that Tommy would even consider being in a relationship with Angelica, but he knew that to have a go at him for it would only drive them apart and make Tommy more determined to hang on to Angelica . He had to accept it, there was no other choice. Hopefully, by accepting them being together they might end up splitting up, something which he did hope would happen...at the moment at any rate.

"Oh. I guess I better tell Didi that he's gone or she'll have a right go at us for not telling her." Stu moaned as he went back upstairs.

Dil sighed. He does want Tommy and Angelica to be happy but when they are together, it just doesn't seem right. But in the end, it's up to them how they run their lives and if their lives are destined to coincide with each others then there is nothing that can be done except to accept it, not matter how hard it is to, and move on.

....

The De Ville household was strangely quiet during breakfast. Normally when Phil and Lil were there, there was no end of petty fights and arguments but this time there was Phil who sat quietly and Lil who kept giving him angry glances and in a completely aggravated mood. Betty and Howard watched their son and daughter in shock.

"Is something wrong with the pair of ya?" Betty asked, breaking the uneasy silence.

"What do you mean?" Phil asked.

"Well normally we have trouble keeping you two apart but today there is something wrong with you. You aren't fighting or arguing." Howard explained.

Despite being adults, Phil and Lil still fought each other like little kids, something which would never die...not until they are too old to remember who each other is at any rate.

"Well, I think it has a lot to do with yesterday's turn of events." Phil replied.

"Oh...the whole damned cousin relationship thing." Betty sneered.

"C'mon ma! That's unfair! Why does it matter to you that Tommy and Angelica are together?" Phil asked.

"Because, Phil, its plain wrong! There's a reason why they are cousins and it's not to have a relationship!" Betty snapped.

"Jeez, calm down ma! You're almost as bad as Lil. Can't you just have an open mind about this? If fate decided to bring them into a relationship then we, as human beings, should respect and understand that they care about each other and they want to be together." Phil explained to them.

"Wow Phil. Where did you learn this kind of understanding?" Howard asked. He was impressed with Phil's view on this.

"I pick things up. I'm not as dumb and slow as I may look or you may think." Phil replied proudly.

At that moment Lil slammed her hands down on the table and got up. She growled angrily and stormed off to her room.

The other three looked at each other in astonishment at Lil's actions and aggressive nature. Lil had been deeply affected by yesterday's events and it might leave a permanent emotional scar. Hopefully that wouldn't happen but for the moment, she is just a vessel of anger and hatred...a harbinger of wrath and revenge and she knows who to exactly get revenge on and where she can get help to achieve this as well.

....

The final day of the reunion was pretty subdued. In fact, there is more activity in a graveyard at the dead of night than there was at the reunion. Very few people spoke as everyone just seemed to be left to their thoughts about Tommy and Angelica's relationship and their decision to leave. Only Chuckie and Susie were anywhere near active but even they felt disappointed that the two had left.

"How was Kimi this morning?" Susie asked in a low voice.

"She's taking it very bad. She had a row with me and nearly had a row with mum as well." Chuckie told her.

"Lil was just as bad." A voice came from behind them.

They both turned to see Phil standing there.

"Lil got drunk last night. Believe me, it wasn't a pretty sight seeing her with a massive hangover and a drunken rage." Phil sighed. "Her and mum are completely against T and Angie, but I'm not. If they want to be together, then that's fine with me." Phil told them.

Chuckie and Susie both smiled. "Glad to see someone else isn't against them, but they should know that you are in total support of them." Susie explained to Phil.

"Yeah, I'll phone them this afternoon. Anyway, I'm gonna indulge myself in the snacks for a while." Phil said as he left.

"Well, that's three for support and three against."

"Mum and dad have a neutral view on the situation so that's not too bad." Chuckie noted.

"Yep, my parent's are the same. So they aren't as hated as they think they are but the people who really count are Dil, Stu, Didi, Drew and Charlotte." Susie said despondently.

"Yeah. I'm not sure how they feel. I guess Tommy and Angelica will find out eventually."

....

Tommy sighed as he lay on Angelica's bed. She lay next to him as both of them looked up at the ceiling. Both of them were thinking but not saying anything to each other possibly because they did not know what to say. Despite being tired, neither of them had had a successful sleep as they were too stressed about what they had seen when they had told everyone about them.

Tommy sighed again.

"Quit it." Angelica said quietly.

"Quit what?" Tommy asked as a smile grew on his face.

"Quit sighing. I'm just as unhappy as you are sweetheart, but you sighing constantly is gonna drive me nuts." Angelica explained.

"You are nuts." Tommy joked.

Angelica cuffed him playfully with a small grin on her face. "To be with you I must be!"

Tommy grabbed a pillow and smacked her with it. Angelica then grabbed him by his T-shirt and yanked him close. "Don't do that. This is MY room!" She said in a mock threatening voice.

"What you gonna do? Kiss me into submission?" Tommy asked. He would enjoy that fate.

"I could make you suffer Tommy. Believe me, I am a very desirable woman. I wasn't one of the sexiest girls in High School for nothing you know!"

"I remember. I thought I'd lose you to someone and I'd never get my chance to tell you how I really felt about you. When you started dating one of the football players I snapped and told Chuckie how it was driving me crazy and driving me into a depression. He was rather shocked about the whole thing I can tell you that." Tommy told her.

"That explains why Chuckie wasn't hanging around with you for a few weeks."

"But I'm glad you spent time with me then. I think I would have become insane if I didn't have someone by my side to help me."

"Hey you were, and still are, my favourite cousin. I couldn't let you be depressed and not care." Angelica said sympathetically as she put an arm around him and pulled him close to her.

"During that time I was so close to just spilling the beans. We spent some quality time together and I, well, wanted to tell you so badly but I was far too scared to. I was scared that you would reject me and make my life a living hell."

"Truth, I probably would have turned you away. I was very fond of you but I didn't have an obsession about you. You were my favourite cousin and I knew that we would be no more. During those weeks it did cross my mind that we could have been more than close family but the sense of it being wrong turned me away from making a move on you." She explained.

"So when did you start to feel a little differently about me?" Tommy asked.

"Well, I guess when we first started to live together. I could feel myself change. I started to think about you a little more and I did start to get a little jealous when you went out on dates. I guess that's why none of my dates worked into relationships as I had an interest in you. But I fell in love with you only a short while ago. Shortly before we kind of...had sex...for the first time. That was when I told Susie how I felt about you and she told me that loads of girls had had a crush on you, even her. I don't think that anyone made a move on you because they all thought that you were going out with someone else. Heh, that's kind of funny."

"What? The fact that everyone seemed to want me but they thought I was already dating?" Tommy asked.

Angelica nodded. "That and I ended up being the girl you get."

Tommy was about to reply when the phone rang. He looked at Angelica and then moved over and picked it up.

"Hello?"

"Tommy? It's Phil."

"Oh, hi Phil." Tommy replied unenthusiastically.

"Well don't sound so pleased to hear from me will ya? I just called to say that people here are not as against you as you two lovebirds might think. I'm fine with yours and Angelica's relationship while Susie's parents, Chuckie and Kimi's parents and dad are all neutral. They don't hate you T. Ma isn't so happy though...neither are Kimi and Lil. Well, we wish you were here as it's boring. Gotta go. Speak to you soon. Bye"

Before Tommy could say anything, Phil had put the phone down.

"What did Phil want?" Angelica asked.

Tommy put the phone back on its holder and looked at her straight in the eye. "It seems that we are not as hated as we thought we might be. Phil is fine with us being together."

Angelica smiled. "I'm glad to hear that he is okay with us. It's nice to know that someone else doesn't hate us."

Tommy nodded.

....

The next day Angelica sat at her desk. She was tired of this dead end job. She wanted to be her own boss instead of an Administrator to a compete fool. She could run this company better as she knew far more than her boss did.

"The bloody sink has blocked up." One of the other employees, Jan, called. "We'll have to get a plumber in to sort it ASAP."

"Hey, I can sort that." Angelica said, not looking up from her work.

"How come?" Mike, the marketing manager asked.

"My cousin is a plumber. He'll get out here and do it for us, not to mention he'll give us a discount because I work here." Angelica replied putting a lot of emphasis on the word "I".

"Thinking you might be a bit too important for your role Angelica? That you might be far too important for me to replace?" Richard, Angelica's boss, said.

"No..." Angelica replied quietly.

"Good. I'd hate to lose someone as...hard working as you to you thinking you are bigger than me." He said proudly. "Hire your wretched cousin to fix the ladies' bathroom."

"He's not wretched. He's wonderful." She mumbled angrily, but quietly so no-one would hear her.

....

Tommy had finished servicing a client's boiler and was about to head back home as his boss had told him he wouldn't be needed again today when his mobile rang. He picked it up and answered the call.

"Tommy Pickles speaking, how may I help?" He asked.

"Hey T. Gotta job for you." Angelica's soft voice said.

"Hey Angie. What's wrong? That boss of yours finally blown a gasket and you want me to patch him up?" He joked.

"I wish!" She laughed. "No, more important. The sink in the ladies has been completely blocked up and I want you to unblock it for me." She said sweetly.

"Yeah why not? I'll be there in about thirty minutes pending traffic problems." Tommy replied.

"Okay, see ya later. Bye." Angelica said before hanging up.

Tommy switched his mobile off and sighed. He'd never actually been into Angelica's office before so it might be nice to see how she copes with her work and her boss.

....

Tommy walked into the building where Angelica worked. He approached the receptionist's desk. The receptionist looked at him.

"You must be Angelica's cousin...the plumber." She said with a tone of disgust.

"Y-yeah." Tommy replied, shocked at the receptionist's tone.

"On the second floor third room to the right is where you will find your cousin. I'm sure she will tell you exactly where to go."

Tommy headed off. 'Wow, what a complete bitch. No wonder Angelica is in a bad mood sometimes after finishing work.' He thought.

Tommy reached the office and entered the room. He looked around and saw Angelica and walked over to her.

"What are you mumbling about?" He asked.

Angelica turned to look at him. "Hey T. Glad you are here. Come on, I'll show you what needs doing." She said. Immediately, she felt a little uncomfortable with her comment as she knew Tommy would be thinking of her. She looked at him and sure enough, that mischievous grin was on his face. She smiled nervously at him before turning around and walking out of the office with Tommy following her.

....

Tommy put his tools down and turned to face Angelica. She had the hint of a blush across her face as they were alone...in the bathroom...with no chance of being interrupted. It felt too perfect.

"I...er...I guess I better get...started." He said a little nervously.

"Uh...yeah..." Angelica trailed off.

They were ALONE...

"Um...I er..." Angelica stumbled.

"You wanna? You know...erm...make out? Get it over and done with?" Tommy asked. Normally it wouldn't be a problem to make out with her, but they were at her place of work and it felt too risky.

She moved forwards and put her arms around him. She wasn't too sure what to do.

Tommy, on the other hand, wrapped her up in his arms and planted a soft kiss on her lips, to which she immediately pulled away.

"Tommy...I'm sorry...we can't...someone might catch us." She tired to reason but her body was screaming for love.

"I...I'm sorry." Tommy apologised as he started to remove his arms from her.

"N-no. Don't be...please. I...oh to hell with it! I want you now! I...I can't resist the urges for love! Feed my sexual hunger Tommy! I'm starving for love...feed me...please." Angelica blurted. She grabbed Tommy's arms and pushed him against the wall closest to them.

Tommy could feel her tremble as she thrust her lips onto his. He kissed back as she removed her blazer and let it fall to the floor. He wanted her so much and he ran his hands up her sides. With his left hand, he moved it up her back to hold the back of her head as they kissed while his right hand moved up her chest where he began to caress her breasts. Angelica moaned softly as he caressed her, felt her, touched her and began to pleasure her very soul.

Both of them never wanted these moments to end, but the fear of being caught would be their minds while they "expressed" themselves.

To Be Continued...

....

I think the ending here might actually warrant that "R" rating I gave this story. Additionally, I think this must be one of the longest chapters I have written so hopefully I will be able to keep the length up and possibly make the rest of them longer still.

For a future note I am going to do an epilogue to "All's Fair In Love & Hate" so be sure to keep your eyes peeled for that!

Please R&R!


End file.
